Kim Possible: Them Final Mission
by Corey M. Smith
Summary: With the help of a new friend, Kim must stop a new villian, not based on world conquest, but universal conquest.
1. Default Chapter

HEY!  
  
I'm BACK!!!!  
  
sorry I've been gone...bored I guess, school work and what's not, anyway,I am going to tell you 2 things,   
  
1. If I write Beauty and the-not so perfect or handsome, but not exactly-Beast, It'll stink, so any writer, who want's to do it, notify me immedetly.  
  
2. A while back(before any other writer read any of my work) I wrote a story called 'Kim Possible: THe Final Story'...it STUNK!!!!!!So, I'm re-writing it, and re publishing it,(It's a crossover of A STORY i WILL WRITE on Fictionpress.com  
  
Now, I give you Chap 1 of Kim Possible:The Final Stand...  
  
I don't own Kim possible, blah blah BLAH!! IT"S DISNEY'S FAULT!!!  
  
"I've finally captured Kim Possible!" Exclaimed Drakken.Shego walked into the room looking VERY surprized, "Well that's it, I'm gone, see ya Drakken!" "What? where are you going?" he called after her "To prepare for the apocalypse!" she said in a sarcastic voice " Oh great," Kim said " They got in another fight?" said Ron "Ron now that it's all over I have to tell you, I…" "What K.P.?" " Ron, I love you!" They got closer and closer and were about to kiss…   
  
"Ron?Ron!Wake up!" "huh?" Ron said still half asleep,"Aww,I was getting to the best part..."  
  
"wait don't tell me,"Kim guessed "you were on a date and was about to kiss good night." "No!" ron shouted,"buhow'd you know about the kiss?" The other girls started to giggle "You were puckering your lips." Ron cursed quitley,"That always get's me...So What'd I miss?" "My entire practice."  
  
"Oh, sorry KP..." Kim Itupted him "don't you 'KP' me," she started sarcasticly "You owe me chiperitto(I don't know how to spell that...)"  
  
Well? Like it so far? sorry it's so short…R+R! 


	2. Introductions

Later at Bueno Nacho...  
  
Kim looked at the so called 'food' on her plate. sure she and Ron always ate there, but it was still, in the words of Mr Barkin 'Sick and wrong!'  
  
kim and Ron talked a while-about nothing really, it had been a while since thier last mission, and they were bored.  
  
"So, Kim...uh..." Ron tried to think of something, but nothing happened, if people could die of bordem, Kim and Ron were already dust...  
  
Suddenly a boy about 20 years old ran in, his shirt was ripped and he almost collapesed onto the floor. "Ki-, kim, Possible?" He asked beetween breaths. Kim and Ron ran up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked. kim stared at the rips, they looked like they had been cut with sissors.  
  
"Kim...You-help-Niko..."He gasped, "Kim possible?"  
  
"oh, yes?" kim asked.  
  
" I need your help."  
  
"With what?" Ron asked  
  
He looked up, "No time, Fallow me!" He ran off, Kim and Ron fallowed. He ran to an ally and went into a building, Kim and Ron ran in.  
  
"Look, My Name is Korron, my arch nemisis got here, he's building a new army which could destroy my earth and-"  
  
Kim inturupted, "What?"  
  
  
  
korron took a breath "My arch nemisis, Niko...oh...I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do..." he paused "I am from another version of Earth, a parellel universe-sorta...anyway, a long time ago in my world, I founded a secretive nation whose sole pupose was to keep Niko from Golobal Conquest-or destruction."  
  
"Just how parellel are we talking?" Ron asked  
  
"Exactly the same-except with a few very slight changes. Well, I sorta also came up with great technology whilest founding this organization." He stopped "Ever seen Star Wars?" He asked.  
  
Kim nodded her heads," A few times...almost."  
  
"Well at the time I was obsessed, so my army is of Star Wars ships...sad, I know..but It was all I could think of. Well, a few years ago, Niko found a way to travel into different Dimensions, yours was the one he found. anyway, he's been constructing a hudge new wepon and army here, it wasn't untill recently that it was dicovered."  
  
"So why do you need our help?" Kim asked  
  
"upon ariving here, Niko enlisted the services of an enamy of yours, a Dr. Drakken was it? Well, your'e the one that I found that knows the most about him."  
  
"Oh," Kim looked at his shirt again. "What's with the tears?"  
  
" One of niko's many 'students' was assigned to hunt down and destroy me-I was sword fighting her before I found you."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"What? Is it not common for a girl to be a student of a villan?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. 


End file.
